


Be silent

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сехун старался не тратить понапрасну кислород. Но с Тэмином иначе не получилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be silent

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест на ресурсе diary.ru

Воздух плотный и загазованный, лишний раз не хочется открывать рот – и Сехун не открывает, прячась в респиратор. Дышать сложно даже в нём, он не совершенный и дешёвый, поэтому Сехун дышит как Тёмный Владыка из очень старого фильма про космос и общается жестами. И он не один такой – почти все скрывают лица за респираторами разной степени офигенности и глаза прячут за очками, потому что слезятся.  
У Сехуна нет денег на нормальный респиратор, поэтому он берёт на рынке уже использованный и носит под ним ещё платок. Дыхание затрудняется, но ядовитые испарения хотя бы не выжигают лёгкие. У Сехуна и на очки денег нет, и он крадёт их у зазевавшегося туриста из Австралии – кажется, тот потом помирает от отравления, но Сехуну всё равно. Ведь это не он корчится от боли в лёгких. Удивительно, как лёгко он стал таким отстраненным, пару раз отравившись газами.  
В окружении Сехуна мало кому хватает денег на нормальную защиту от испарений – наверное, только Луханю по карману хороший респиратор, но Лухань работает, как ломовая лошадь, на нескольких подработках и выглядит настолько плохо, что Сехун (да и не только он) думает, что он скорее от переутомления согнётся, чем от отравления.  
Друзья Сехуна не обижаются, когда он не отвечает на их звонки и только пишет в чат, - сами редко звонят. И когда молчит при личной встрече и только строчит в телефоне ответы – тоже не обижаются. Чонин смотрит участливо и так бесит этим, что Сехун хочет ему заехать кулаком в лицо. Но Чонин видит, что у Сехуна самый слабый респиратор и предлагает помочь – новый купить или украсть у кого. Сехун в самом деле заезжает не только кулаком, но и телефоном ему по челюсти и уходит, обиженно хлопнув дверью.  
«Гордый, как пиздец», набирает Тао на планшете и качает головой.  
\- Вот именно, - вздыхает Чонин, у которого респиратор последней модели – стащил у мужика в метро. Не спите в метро, люди, если не хотите остаться без самого главного. Особенно в час-пик не спите – чревато.

А Сехун и правда гордый, и он сам достанет себе всё, что нужно, без чьей-либо помощи. Просто пока нет острой необходимости, да и работает защита довольно сносно.  
Да и не так часто Сехун бывает на улице, чтобы так сильно нуждаться в респираторе, - всё больше дома сидит, под дешёвым очистителем воздуха, который вынес с мусорки и отдал Минхо на ремонт. Тот очень долго возмущался, что люди в погоне за новинками выбрасывают хорошие, рабочие модели, а Сехун торопил его и ругался на очиститель мастерской.  
А ещё чаще Сехун проводит время у Тэмина - лежит на его диване, ест его еду и дышит чистым воздухом его квартиры. Тэмин даже не удивляется, когда в очередной раз возвращается домой и слышит, как работает телевизор.  
\- Откуда у тебя ключи от моей квартиры? – раз за разом спрашивает Тэмин и не получает ответа. Сехун просто улыбается самой невинной улыбкой, что есть в его арсенале и Тэмин расплывается в улыбке и забывает о претензиях. Даже когда в холодильнике не оказывается еды, а интернет-трафик потрачен на мультфильмы и ситкомы. Сехун улыбается, Тэмин улыбается и не возражает, а уходит в магазин.  
Сехун потом расплачивается телом – и тоже не возражает.  
Сехун редко разговаривает – даже с Тэмином, и это скорее по привычке, чем почему-то ещё. Тэмин не против, Тэмин тоже после рабочего дня не хочет говорить, он хочет есть и спать. И иногда он хочет Сехуна, но это из разряда «неплохо бы, но могу и обойтись». Тэмин часто обходится без Сехуна по ночам – настолько сильно устаёт. Сехун его обнимает, гладит по бокам, по животу, по бедрам, дышит в затылок и думает, что здорово было бы каждый день так проводить – в ожидании Тэмина. Именно все семь дней в неделю, а не его привычные четыре.  
А однажды Тэмин возвращается слишком рано – Сехун как раз выходит из его душа, промокая волосы полотенцем. Тэмин давно не видел его без одежды, поэтому какое-то время просто любуется из коридора открывшимся видом, не выдавая своего присутствия. Сехун проходит к дивану и разваливается на нём, включая параллельно телевизор и останавливая свой выбор на канале с детскими мультфильмами.  
\- И часто ты смотришь мультики голышом? – подает голос Тэмин и прикрывает глаза, смеясь, когда Сехун подскакивает чуть ли не до потолка. Сехун отчаянно машет головой и пытается прикрыться полотенцем, которым вытирал волосы. Тэмин же подходит ближе, на ходу расстегивая рубашку.  
\- Не торопись, - он перехватывает руку Сехуна и садится к нему на колени. – Так давно не видел тебя без одежды.  
Сехун краснеет и его можно понять – в загазованном мире попробуй походи без одежды даже дома. Сехун редко себе такое позволяет – даже спит в штанах и майке с длинным рукавом. Но у Тэмина дома очень хороший очиститель и Сехун думает, что можно бы и расслабиться.  
Но даже тут не расслабишься, особенно когда кое-кто возвращается слишком рано и трется о живот пахом. Тэмин не торопится – он наоборот сбрасывает обороты и медленно и с нажимом ведёт ладонями по груди Сехуна и дрожит, чувствуя его учащенное дыхание на своей шее. Тэмин целует Сехуна за ухом и улыбается, когда тот вздрагивает. Сехун же гладит бедра Тэмина на собственных бедрах и пытается игнорировать прохладу квартиры, лижущую его тело. Почти забытое ощущение – сочетание прохладного воздуха и горячих рук, Сехун и не помнит, когда в последний раз он чувствовал грудью обнаженную грудь Тэмина.  
Кажется, это было так давно, что он и не вспомнит, был ли у них вообще секс без одежды. Всё чаще они ограничивались взаимной мастурбацией, потому что Тэмин слишком уставал, чтобы делать что-то ещё, а Сехун не хотел раздеваться. Он так привык почти всё время проводить в нескольких слоях одежды, что чувствует себя неуютно, даже если на нём были лишь футболка и джинсы. А сейчас Сехун вспоминает, чего же они себя лишали. 

Руки Тэмина уже спускаются на бока Сехуна и пальцами пробегаются по выпирающим рёбрам. Тэмин смеётся в шею Сехуна, сжимая его бока, и смеётся громче, когда Сехун делает так же в ответ. У Тэмина рёбра выпирают сильнее, да и он сам меньше Сехуна – ниже, худее, тщедушнее. Но именно он главный в отношениях, потому что это особое умение – властно смотреть снизу вверх. Не то чтобы он так часто этим пользовался, но Сехун-то видит, как Тэмин с другими общается. А сейчас Тэмин смотрит на него сверху вниз и дышит точно в губы, ловя короткие частые выдохи Сехуна, и старается одной рукой снять с себя штаны, а второй - рубашку. Сехун не пытается помогать и только смотрит неотрывно Тэмину в глаза и гладит-гладит-гладит его бока.   
\- Господи, Тэмин, - выдыхает он, когда Тэмин сбрасывает штаны вместе с бельём и обхватывает ладонью его член. Тэмин второй рукой заводит руки Сехуна себе за спину и шепчет:  
\- Держи меня.  
А после изловчается и хватает и свой член тоже – Сехун тихо стонет от его жара и подмахивает бёдрами.  
Тэмин совсем не нежен – он сжимает слишком сильно и натягивает кожу, и движения у него быстрые и резкие, и Сехун в такт движениям выдыхает сквозь зубы, шепча бесконечно «Тэмин, Тэмин, блять, Тэмин».  
Тэмин от его голоса заводится ещё больше и роняет голову на его плечо, не переставая так же шептать имя Сехуна.  
За неделю это наибольшее количество слов, что они произносили. Тэмин даже думает, что это рекорд Сехуна за месяц, потому что он не замолкает, а приближаясь к оргазму, зовёт его по имени громче и громче, пока не изливается на его живот и руку. Тэмин отстает ненамного – кончает, едва Сехун накрывает его руку своей гигантской ладонью.  
Некоторое время они сидят на диване, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и целуют, куда могут достать. В какой-то момент Сехун начинает хохотать и отталкивать Тэмина с визгом «ты мне глаз обслюнявил», и Тэмин, заражаясь его настроением, пытается притянуть его голову ближе и поцеловать второй глаз. Сехун его отталкивает сильнее, и Тэмин скатывается с его коленей на холодный пол, отчего подскакивает и кричит.

А после они лежат на кровати Тэмина, полностью одетые в тёплые пижамы, укрытые тёплыми одеялами, и Сехун по привычке водит пальцами по бедрам и бокам парня, а на Тэмина наваливается жуткая усталость. Тэмин засыпает довольно быстро, а Сехун ещё какое-то время думает о том, чтобы действительно жить у Тэмина, ждать и видеть его каждый день. Эта мысль согревает его, и он решает переехать сразу утром, благо вещей мало, всего пара сумок одежды и старенький ноутбук. Правда, когда Тэмин пинает его во сне, Сехун начинает сомневаться.  
И перестает, когда он сворачивается клубочком у него под боком и сопит, щекоча дыханием его грудь. Сехун глупо улыбается и невесомо целует его в лоб, как старший. Он не замечает, что во сне Тэмин тоже улыбается.

А на утро Сехун видит на столе новенький респиратор, на котором приклеен стикер «попробуй не прими». И стикер ядовито-розовый, и возле надписи жирное сердечко, и всё такое идиотское и милое, что Сехун сдаётся и надевает подаренный вместо старого.  
А после пребольно бьёт Чонина по ногам за то, что трепло и болтает, что не попадя.  
\- Вот она, благодарность, - бурчит Чонин и строчит обиженные сообщения Тэмину с кучей рыдающих и недовольных смайликов: «усмири своего парня, он буйный» и «тебе нужно его в поликлинику сдать – для анализов».  
А Тэмин шлёт ему довольные смайлики и отвечает «сам знаю, что делать».  
Ещё бы он не знал, бурчит Чонин, и Сехун, заглядывающий через плечо, смеётся и, наконец, больше не звучит как герой из фильма ужасов.  
Или Тёмный Владыка из старого-старого фильма про космос.


End file.
